Noble Families
'Noble Families OOC' Noble Families have been around almost as long as Humans have. Each Family is divided into ranks, and each person in the family is further divided. 'Noble Family Requirements-' Be an experienced roleplayer, preferably well known too. Character must be a Non-Kill-On-Sight race, vampires are not allowed, but upyrs are. Your noble family must have a saying/motto, and a banner to facilitate roleplay. 'Becoming a Noble Family-' To create a Noble Family one must do one of the following: Join an already existing Noble Family, then gain enough support to split off Show great valor in a Roleplay Event (Participate Greatly) Become a well-known roleplayer, then apply 'Noble Family Customs-' While all noble families vary greatly, each follow a certain set a rules. Keep this in mind as you roleplay, and aspire to keep these sets of rules. Remember, being a noble is a privilege given to worthy roleplayers. Things you should keep in mind- Each Family has a Motto and a Crest/Banner of their own Your character in a noble family can die, if he or she does the character can be replaced with minimal effort. Killing your character off a bunch for whatever reason is unacceptable, do not kill the character off a lot, as the lore staff may not be so generous in giving you a replacement. 'Ranks in the Nobles-' Each Noble Family is ranked, and each Noble is ranked accordingly. For example, let us say a noble family is a Barony, as such the family's head would be a baron, but the less related you are to the Baron, the lower rank you are, until you become a knight. So a Baron's 1st child would be a Baron also, but his second would be a lower rank. 'Individual Male/Individual Female/Family Ranks(From Greatest to Lowest)-' Emperor/Empress/Empire (Reserved for the Emperor) High King/High Queen/High Kingdom King/Queen/Kingdom Grand Duke/Grand Duchess/Grand Duchy Arch-Duke/Arch-Duchess/Arch-Duchy Duke/Duchess/Duchy Viceroy/Vicereine/Vicetie Count Or Earl/Countess/County Viscount/Viscountess/Viscountcy Baron/Baroness/Barony Baronet/Baronetess/Baronety Knight/Dame/Villa 'Ranking Up in the Nobles-' To rank up you must do one of the following: Absorb another family into your own through combat, marriage, blackmail or assassination. Make another family become your patron (explained further down) Gain more territory 'Patrons-' Patrons are pretty much a Noble Family's servant. The noble family that becomes a patron will do whatever it takes to serve their Lord, as they have sworn to do. Acquiring a patron is simple, you must get the family head's consent. The normal ways of doing this are- Blackmail: You heard a rumor or you saw something you shouldn't have seen, and the only way to make you quiet is by payment. Combat: Whether it is a duel of the two family's finest champions, or a Noble War approved by the emperor, it matters who wins and who loses greatly. Threats: While threatening someone is always a viable option, be careful as the threats may backfire. Friendship: If you become great friends with the head of the other family, you may ask him and he may even say yes. However, this is the rarest of them all. 'Combat-' There are several ways of doing combat, the first is a duel. A duel happens when one family “throws down the gauntlet” or challenges the other family. Maybe by insult, or actually throwing a gauntlet in their face. The families then decide the weapons to use, and the people to use. The families also set the terms, for example, whoever loses becomes a patron to the other. They must both agree for this to happen. The second way is a Noble War. Depending on your strategy, you could win or lose. It also depends on your rank, as the higher the rank, the more resources (soldiers and equipment) you would have. Basically, a noble war happens when an argument breaks out between two families, and neither will agree to a duel. If one family appeals to the emperor, and the emperor decides the argument is valid, then the war will happen. A Noble War is done mainly on the forums, as each person says what they are going to do to the Lore Staff, and then the Lore Staff decides what happens. In a noble war, you can always decide to do some espionage, which will make the Lore Staff decide if you succeed or not. If you do, the Lore Staff will divulge some secrets about the enemy's strategy, if not, your spy will most likely be tortured for his secrets depending on the enemy's decision. The third and final way is by assassination, a dirty trick useable in both a duel and a noble war. If you succeed in drugging the enemy's champion so he is slow, or killing the house's head, you will probably win. However, assassination is considered cheating, and will be punished most severely. You may win the duel, but if you are caught, you will lose almost automatically. Category:Special Permissions Needed Category:Nobility